I Own You Miss Swan
by vampirechick13
Summary: He never said when but always soon. He never said who but always someone. He never said where but just somewhere. Who am I to want to know who when where? I am Bella Swan. Virgin slave.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable properties and characters from twilight are in the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**I own you Miss Swan**

He never said when, but always soon.

He never said who, but always someone.

He never said where, but just somewhere.

Who am I to want to know who, when or where?

I am Bella Swan: Virgin slave.

**Meanwhile, in the front of the building of where the slaves are held…**

"Whitlock, you old dog, how've ya' been?"

"Fine. Is she here Pedro?"

"Yes sir, and although she is very enticing and alluring…she is still a virgin. But I am sure you understand how it is to look over the goods?"

"What you fail to understand, Pedro, is that this isn't any old vampire. This is the God of War, fucker. Now bring her here or you will be punished for laying eyes on her body."

"Y-y-ye-yes sir, Major sir!"

**Back in the cells where all slaves are…**

"Swan!"

She heard his voice as she heard the rattling of the keys. The other girls backed in to a corner, but Bella stood tall and proud. If she has to go down, it won't be without a fight.

But the fight never came. He waited, then told her, "You are wanted, so let's go!"

She followed, abets reluctantly, but followed none the less. She knew the day would come when she would be someone's lucky blood bank or drained or something like that, which would kill her. The odd thing is…Bella always thought it would be her cell she would die in. So why are they taking her out of her cell and to another destination?

Bella was led through a large passageway which she had never been down before. It has a lot of doors, which seemed to be shut and locked. This certainly peaked her interest, but also her fear. Bella was then pushed in to a large room and the door shut behind her, the man staying outside. She began to take a look around the room.

**BELLA'S POV**

The filthy bastard pushed me in here and shut the door. I heard him running as soon as the door was shut. I stepped further in to the room and from what little light I had; I could see the colors of the room. The paintwork, furnishings and all of the other stuff were in different shades of blue and grey. I let my eyes travel around the room and found I really liked it. If they are killing me than this room will be alright for that. My eyes zeroed in on the bed. It was a big bloody bed in the middle of the floor. There was a sitting area over to the right of me by a big window. But that bed…my eyes went back to it and I realized all of the things they could be thinking of doing to me. My fear became limitless, because I felt like panicking. The level of fear I am feeling as I stare at that bed and touch my shackles has hit an all-time high. Suddenly, it was gone. I felt this strange sense of calm completely wash over me. It doesn't feel right though; like it isn't normal. Like it's not what _I_ am feeling. It felt like an invasion of my emotions or some shit of the sort.

"Strip, then get down on your knees on the floor. Keep your eyes focused on the floor and your hands by your sides and down."

Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit.

I have no choice either. I have to do what I am told or I will be hurt like those who stole me had done to me. I stripped off the simple material and got in to his requested position.

He began running his fingers through my long main of hair. It felt so relaxing…SHIT! He just slid his fingers through the lower hairs as well. I tried to move back so he can't and he growled at me. I guess I have to stay still. He started to use his fingers to stroke up the length of my body. When he came near my face, he suddenly pulled his fingers away.

I almost missed the touch of his on my skin. It felt nice how he stroked my skin softly like that. But I didn't like him stroking down there though, not at all.

"Stand up." He instructed and I did as told without a fuss.

"Turn around and let me see what I have paid a hefty price for."

I spun around in a complete three sixty degree circle, and then stopped. He growled as he grabbed me by my waist and turned me so I was facing the bed with my back to him. OH GOD NO! He wouldn't, would he?

He began lightly tracing certain parts of my back with his fingers. I heard him growl so loud it scared fuck out of me. I jumped in fear at the noise. I felt loads of calm as he spoke, well hissed, actually.

"Who did this to you? Answer me! WHO MARKED YOU?"

Should I say anything at all? He sounds angry, but at who?

"Answer me, NOW!" He growled out.

"The vampires who stole me away from my mom, dad and my fiancée."

Next minute, he ran through the bedroom door, slamming it shut on his way. I took my chance and hid under the bed. I really did not want to get punished in any way for saying anything, but he demanded to know and it seems I am now his slave, so therefore I have to tell him everything. I hear the door opening and murmuring as I am suddenly dragged out from under the bed by some red headed female vampire. I screamed so high my lungs were fit to burst.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, VIC'. Shut her up"

*SLAP*

Now it is all darkness and silent. I welcomed it….

**Major Whitlock's POV**

"Major, once we get to your room you will have the ones who touched her and marked her. They are there now. Let's go. Please, master. Please trust me."

I quickly ran when I smelt some unknown vampires as I neared the room I was occupying. I could feel their emotions; two sets of emotions feeling lust, hunger, greed and possessiveness. One signal from me and my Captain along with the guards knew what to do.

We were in there in a flash and had the two in our grasp, ripping their heads from their body for touching and marking that which is mine. The guards took out their parts and seconds later we could smell the burning venom and flesh. It was a dirty blond haired male and a red haired female that we had just killed.

The third is a male had dark complexion and was shaking in fear and….. relief? Odd. I had only one question and I asked it as I waited.

"Why?"

He opened up willingly and without coercion from my powers. "I didn't want to, but James is our leader. I admit, I am hungry, but for some reason I couldn't drink from her. The very thought of it made me ill. She reminds me of someone I knew from long ago, so I could not bring myself to harm her at all. But James is a persistent person, as is his mate, Victoria. They are greedy and sadistic and very possessive if they find something they like. We are simply meant to scout out and capture them, but the two of them get cruel, no matter what I say. I will admit I couldn't do anything against them, but I would not hurt her. I could not save her either.

I am glad that she is alive and I believe her to be stronger than even she realizes. That is all I can really say on the matter."

"That is enough. This is your only chance and it is because of what you have said that you are getting this one last chance." I narrowed my eyes at him. "RUN!" I growled.

I watched with my captain as he ran until he wasn't on the property anymore. I motioned for Eric Storm to follow and make sure he leaves the country. If he doesn't, then he dies. End of story.

I walked over to an unconscious slave. She is a beauty and when I saw her and put my request in with the payment, it was a done deal. But this is not what I need right now. It seems to be one drama after another these days. She is captivating…her innocence is so rare and yet so visible, even in her sleep. Why am I so drawn to her that I would pay for her to be brought here to me as a slave? It was the only way we could have gotten her to me and not with the others.

"Major, she isn't injured, but she is tired and she thinks they were let in here to hurt her or kill her."

I growled out at this information. I will have to explain everything to her concerning them.

"Lay her on the bed, Peter, and I will be there in a minute."

He did as I asked and I went to change my shirt and jeans. I wiped the venom off of my boots with my shirt and binned it. I went back over to the bedroom and sat on the bed against the headboard and watched the little sleeping beauty asleep on my bed. Well…unconscious on my bed. But hey, it's all the same to me. I own her completely. She will be collared and marked as my property and she will be turned when I am good and ready to turn her.

"When the beauty wakes up, I shall find out her name and I shall feed her." Peter nodded and gave me a diamond collar for her. It said 'Whitlock' in blue sapphires and the rest was covered in diamonds. I put it around her neck and sighed. She woke up an hour later.

"Hello, Master. May I do anything for you? Give you my blood?" I looked at her.

"Not right now. My captain is coming with your food soon, but I must know your name." She nodded.

"My name is Isabella Swan."

"That's a beautiful name, darlin'." I complimented her and her cheeks filled with a beautiful pink as she blushed. I kissed her cheek and she looked at me in question.

"You may ask any thing you want." I confirmed and she nodded.

"May I know your name, Master?" She asked making me smile.

"Well, if we are like this, you don't have to call me 'master.' You may call me by my given name, Jasper." She nodded in understanding.

"Isabella, do you want a new pair of clothes?" I asked her.

"Do you have some? Can I take a shower?" She asked, and then began to backtrack as if she realized that she made a mistake of some sort. "Oh, I'm asking too much of you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. It's just that it's been a while since I could talk to people." I nodded in understanding and leaned in to kiss her head.

Peter finally came in and he had everything she needed for her shower. I showed her where the shower is and she looked in the mirror and gasped as she looked at the collar and touched it delicately.

"I don't want to ruin this. I really love it. Can you take it off, Master? I won't run, I promise." She asked. I felt the sincerity in her words and nodded as I removed the collar. I then left the room to give her some space. Peter looked at me in surprise.

"I can't believe you can trust her." He commented, making me growl at him.

"She was telling the truth. I could feel her honesty and sincerity in her emotions. I also happen to think that she feels safe around me, because I saved her from those vampires." I clarified even though we knew that I didn't need to. He nodded his head in understanding and Bella came out smelling wonderful from the soaps she used during her shower. She was struggling to put her collar back on. I came up behind her and helped her as I clasped it around her neck. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"Thank you, master." I nodded. I noticed that she was very well trained and I could tell that she loved the collar, which isn't normal for humans.

"Isabella, how about you come with me and we will get you out of here." I suggested and she nodded her acceptance.

We appeared in the office at the front of the complex. Once the front desk person saw me she grabbed the papers that she had already out and waiting for me. I smirked as I felt her emotions and noticed that she was having a hard time looking at me. I loved being feared, I thought to myself.

I signed all the papers I was required to and all the while Bella was very calm and quiet. When we were done with that, I went out to find Peter was already in the car and waiting for me. I got into the back seat with my mate, holding the door open for her to enter. As we got settled in, I could feel that she was confused. I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You make ask what's on your mind."

"Where are we going? I mean…not that I'm supposed to know or anything, it's just that I believe that I should know where I am going and are you going to be there?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I will always be wherever you go." I confirmed. "We are going back to my house. I think you'll like it there much better." She nodded her understanding, but I could tell that she was scared. I pushed calm into her attempting to sooth her worries.

"What room am I staying in? Surely you don't expect me to be in your room the whole time, do you?" She questioned.

I looked at her as I answered.

"Yes, I do, because you are mine and you will serve me." She nodded again, but I could tell that she still had more questions.

"You may ask as many as you want, Isabella."

"How do you know that I have questions?"

"I have the gift of empathy." I briefly explained as her emotions suddenly turned to shame.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, darlin'. You might be pleased to know that I have the same emotions for you." She looked hopeful. I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss upon her soft pink lips. I could clearly tell that she wanted more. I pulled away and a pout formed on her features.

"You know, I wasn't done with that ki-..." She paused with a look of alarm on her face. "Shit! I just talked backed to you." I said looking worried and apologetic.

"That might be considered talking back to another vampire, but to me it isn't. When I'm talking to you and you speak, interrupting me…well then, there's gonna be a problem." I explained to her as she nodded her understanding.

"Really? How come you've never done that with the others?" Peter grumbled from the driver's seat.

"Peter, pull over." I demanded. He did as he was told and turned to look at me.

"Get out of the car." I instructed. He didn't say anything and did what he was told.

"Isabella, that was what I consider talking back. I'll show you one of the punishments for it." I told her as I opened the car door and she nodded.

"Drop em." I instructed him and he did as he was told. Bella blushed at the display and I smirked. I loved her innocence. I sat on a rock and motioned to Peter.

"Come here." He did as he was told and so did Bella. At least I know she will listen to me.

"Isabella, go back to the car and watch." I clarified. She nodded and did as she was told. Peter knew what to do as he lay across my lap and waited.

"Each word you spoke equals how many spanking." He silently nodded, knowing not to speak.

"Count."

*SPANK*

"One."

*SPANK*

"Two."

*SPANK*

"Three."

*SPANK*

"Four."

*SPANK*

"Five."

*SPANK*

"Six."

*SPANK*

"Seven."

*SPANK*

"Eight."

*SPANK*

"Nine."

*SPANK*

"Ten." I pushed him off of me and he stood up and showed submission, as did Bella. I went back to the car and wait for Peter as he took his time walking. I growled out my annoyance. I wasn't in the mood for playing around. He used vampire speed after that. I noticed that Bella had the rear view mirror facing her and she was admiring her collar.

"Isabella, umm…I need to fix the mirror, so I can see as I drive." Peter said looking at her. She nodded and backed away, looking at me in question.

"Will the punishment always be a spanking?" She inquired and I shook my head 'no.'

"The punishment goes with the crime that the vampire had done. For you, I will be easier on you since you are human." She nodded her understand. She was a great help with my mood today.

"Master, were here." I nodded, getting out of the car and held out my hand to help Bella. She took it and looked outside and gasped.

"I thought you said you lived in a house, not a mansion!" She exclaimed in awe. I liked how she is coming out of her shell.

Once we were by the entrance, Bella put on a brave face. I smiled at her as I opened the door. All of my staff was waiting near the entrance showing submission towards me. I nodded in their direction and they got up and got back to what they were doing. Another human spotted the collar on Bella and growled at her. I clicked my fingers and Ralf and Danny got her and drug her away. Bella looked at me confused.

"You may speak."

"Why did she get pulled away?"

"Isabella, your mine and only mine. That girl was jealous of your pretty necklace." I explained and she nodded. I walked her upstairs to my room and told her half of the time that I am away, she will be in here. She told me that as long as I have books and maybe a computer, she will be fine.

I showed her my office, which is the door before my room. It had a computer and lots of papers piled high.

She giggled as she saw this and said, "I don't think you're gonna catch up on all of that while I'm here."

"I totally agree with you, ma'am." I said and kissed her. I stripped off my jacket along with her clothes and she moaned as I pushed her on to the bed. She moved up towards the headboard and slowly took her pants off. I helped her out of her underwear and bra, looking hungrily over her beautiful body. She said nothing aside from stating that I had too many clothes on, so I ripped them all off in one swift motion. She moaned as I ran a hand down her body as she tried to meet me. I pushed her back down, pinning her to the bed.

"Isabella, you are not to cum unless I say. You are a virgin, so when I break your hymen, it will hurt. I will let you adjust to my size and you tell me when you're ready to continue, understand?" she nodded silently and I slowly thrusted inside of her heat. She felt tight, hot, and wet…overall amazing. I continued to move slowly inside of her until I made it to her barrier. I pulled back to the tip, and then thrust in in one swift motion as I became buried in to the hilt. When I did this, she hissed in pain as a single tear ran down her cheek, as I whipped it away.

I stayed completely still inside her, waiting for her to adjust. Finally, she looked at me and nodded her readiness to continue. I pulled back again, thrusting back into her and she moaned in pleasure, spurring me on.

She continued to make sexy little noises as I continued to thrust into her as I ran my hands over her body, playing with all of her most sensitive places that I discovered. She pressed me to go harder and faster. I complied with her pleas, speeding up and thrusting harder. She moaned my name and gasped in pleasure. I was ready to cum at any moment and I could tell she was too. My movements became faster as I came in her with a loud groan, but never ceased my ministrations.

"Master...Please...Master..."

"You may cum Isabella." She didn't waste any time either as she came hard.

"MASTERRRRR!" She screamed my name as an idea came to me.

"I want you on the floor and on your knees." I commanded. She did as she was told without a fuss and I stood in front of her.

"I want your pretty little mouth on my cock and I want you to swallow everything I give you." I told her, my voice husky with lust.

She grabbed it in her small hand and she shoved me down the back of her throat. I took off her collar, not wanting to ruin it, to which she whimpered. I was shocked at how much she truly loved that collar. She deep throated me until I told her I was going to cum, but she didn't care as she swallowed everything that flowed from me as I grunted through my release. For a virgin, she didn't really act like one, that's for sure. She definitely knew what she was doing.

"Bella, how about I call someone to bring you food while you're in the shower? Does that sound good?" she nodded and I showed her were to get the towels in the linen closet in the bathroom. She smiled and said 'thanks.' I rang told char to get her some food and clothing. I did some paper work as I waited until a warm body was on me. I leaned back in my chair and looked at her as she stared back.

"You know, kitten, you're very good at sex considering it was your first time."

"While we were training to be slaves, we were taught about our body. Oh, my collar!" She exclaimed, then grabbed it and gave it to me to put it on. I chuckled and shook my head. I was so glad that she truly loved it.

Peter knocked on my door and I could hear a heartbeat along with him.

"You my come in." I consented and he complied with a human trailing in behind him. I looked at him and studied his expression full of defiance.

"He was caught running away from here." He clarified, and then looked towards Isabella. "You didn't blood bond her." He observed. I nodded to him and Isabella stood up and went into my room and sat on the bed.

"What's your name boy?"

"Henry." He answered. He was eyeing Bella and I felt her disgust at him. I rolled my eyes in exasperation at this.

"Well, Henry, I'm gonna give you two punishments in the punishment room. Peter, take him. Isabella. Lets go." I instructed and she grabbed a hold of my hand as I led her out of the room.

She held her neck high so everyone can see her collar. She also likes to call it a necklace and to be honest, it is a choker. I liked it, plus it showed everyone that she was my mate.

A vampire stopped us and I growled a warning, but he was relentless wanting to talk to her.

"Excuse me, but are you his mate? And do you really have to show everyone it?"

"Yes to both of those."

"When you're having sex, I hope you get killed bitch."

"Sorry for this, Isabella." I said as I snapped his neck clean off. The other vampires that saw that immediately showed submission to me.

"If any of you disrespect or harm Isabella, I will fucking kill you! Is that understood?" I growled out to them. The all nodded silently in understanding. "Good! Now one of you will clean up this mess." I demanded and we finished walking to the punishment room. Isabella's lust spiked as she looked around the room. Hmm…that's something I'll have to try later.

"Isabella, choose the weapon you want me to use." I instructed and she nodded and went to the cabinet. She chose a venom coated whip and returned to my side handing me the whip. Peter nodded to me and I took the weapon from her.

"Thanks, kitten." I smirked and winked at her. She gave me a small smile.

Peter tied him up and got him ready to receive his punishment.

"So, Henry, do you want to tell me why you ran away and had lustful feelings towards my mate?"

* * *

><p>beta:Xo BellaItalia oX thank you<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"If any of you disrespect or harm Isabella, I will fucking kill you! Is that understood?" I growled out to them. The all nodded silently in understanding. "Good! Now one of you will clean up this mess." I demanded and we finished walking to the punishment room. Isabella's lust spiked as she looked around the room. Hmm…that's something I'll have to try later.

"Isabella, choose the weapon you want me to use." I instructed and she nodded and went to the cabinet. She chose a venom coated whip and returned to my side handing me the whip. Peter nodded to me and I took the weapon from her.

"Thanks, kitten." I smirked and winked at her. She gave me a small smile.

Peter tied him up and got him ready to receive his punishment.

"So, Henry, do you want to tell me why you ran away and had lustful feelings towards my mate?"

**Chapter 2****  
>(Isabella's POV)<strong>

Ever since I've arrived here, I have been well respected by those I've seen. It's a change from what I have been used to, but it's thankfully a positive one. I don't know why, but I think it's because I've been hanging around our master all of the time.

I am in the punishment room with Jasper at the moment and he requested that I choose the weapon used for Henry's punishment. I felt smug that I have been given this responsibility. In a way, it gave me a sense of power.

"So, Henry, do you want to tell me why you ran away and had lustful feelings towards my mate?" Jasper asked him.

"Because, Master...she is my race! You know I have a better chance with her than you do!" I felt my face become pale at his answer. I didn't want him! Jasper makes me feel important and loved. I respect him. Sure, he owns me, but he doesn't make me feel like a slave with no way out. Not to mention, the sex is great!

"Well, Henry…I believe that's your name…I don't see your name on my owner's papers and it won't ever be there! You will never know me as well as Jasper will! Something tells me that you've done things that would disgust even the most gruesome sorts of people and I don't ever want to be around that or you! So shut up and take your punishment!" I felt Peter rub my shoulders to try and calm me down.

I looked at him appreciatively. "Thanks."

He nodded in return.

"You're my master's pet. I will always take care of anything he owns."

"ENOUGH ALREADY! HENRY, FOR THE HOUSE RULES THAT YOU BROKE, I WILL PUNISH YOU AND THROW YOU IN SOLITARY! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF WHAT YOU BEEN DOING AND THE COMPLAINTS THAT I'VE RECIEVED! YOU WILL BE WHIPPED AND CONFINED! WATER WILL BE THE ONLY THING YOU WILL BE ALLOWED!" Jasper whaled.

The amount of hits Henry was given was well over the mark of what he told Peter and I. But hey, I guess he was really pissed off; not that I blame him.

Once he was finished, he turned to look at us.

"I apologize that you had to see that, Isabella. Peter, you know what to do."

Peter nodded and grabbed Henry, leading him away from us. Jasper then led me back upstairs to his room.

"Isabella, I have to get some work done. Do you mind hanging out in here for a while?" I nodded, but I gave no promises that I wouldn't interrupt him.

I sat down and started to read a book. I discovered that it was actually his journal. I discovered that he had been watching me from afar and he was glad he that he had finally brought me home. I learned that I am his true mate and he plans to change me when I turn 20.

He also mentioned that he's never heard of a human actually liking their collar before. I smirked at that and got up to change. I found an outfit that shows a decent amount of cleavage. Satisfied with my appearance, I walked into Jasper's office and sat on his desk throwing all the lust I could at him.

"Mmm...Baby, is all of that for me?" I gave him a sexy smirk and nodded my confirmation. He put leaned in, putting his hands on my breasts, kneading them in a way that made me moan.

"Hmmm… I might have to explore your beautiful breasts a bit more."

The next thing I know, I am on the bed completely naked and Jasper is latched on to my breast continuously sucking and flicking my nipple with his tongue. He switched to my left and showed it the same amount of love as he did for the other. I moaned his name as I sucked up the pleasure he was inflicting on me.

He thrusted into me and I moaned his name in pleasurable pain. He kept still, waiting for me to adjust to his size. Moments later, I rolled my hips up to tell him that I was ready to continue. He started out at a slow but steady rhythm, but that wasn't what I was craving. I groaned, begging him to go faster and harder. Like the wonderful lover he is, he didn't disappoint me.

He came without warning and I followed behind him shortly after as I gasped and screamed his name. He surprised me by quickly moving down my body and plunging his tongue in my heat as he tasted me. I gasped out loud, loving the feeling of his tongue. Unfortunately, he stopped to soon and I growled at him in frustration.

"You'll get some more later. Why don't you go and get a shower." He chuckled.

"But first..." My mouth latched on to him before I could finish my sentence. He moaned a deep and throaty sound and I smirked.

"God baby, you're so good at that." He mumbled incoherently. I smiled to myself knowing that I was the one who was causing it.

"FUCK...BABY... IM... GONNA...SHHHHIIIITTT!"

I licked him clean, satisfied with myself and went to take my shower.

I heard him mumble 'evil vixen' to himself right before the door shut, making me grin. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p>beta:Xo BellaItalia oX thank you<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: IF YOU HAVE A COMMENT THAT'S NOT CHAPTER ONE I FOUND MY MATE IN A NIGHT CLUB PLEASE DELETE IT BECAUSE I HAVE DELETED THE CHAPTERS NO ONE REALLY LIKED THE OTHER CHAPTERS SO EVERY ONE COULD QUIT BITCHEN I TOOK THOSE CHAPTER OFF! I WILL ADD ON TO CHAPTER ONE IF YOU WANT ME TO. SO IF YOU COULD DELETE YOUR COMMENTS I WOULD LIKE THAT! THANK YOU NOW ON TO THE STORY.

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"But first..." My mouth latched on to him before I could finish my sentence. He moaned a deep and throaty sound and I smirked._

_"God baby, you're so good at that." He mumbled incoherently. I smiled to myself knowing that I was the one who was causing it._

_"FUCK...BABY... IM... GONNA...SHHHHIIIITTT!"_

_I licked him clean, satisfied with myself and went to take my shower._

_I heard him mumble 'evil vixen' to himself right before the door shut, making me grin. I could definitely get used to this._

Jasper's POV

I'm not so sure if my mate is a virgin. She wants to please me in every way she can think of. Damn, I love it!

Peter walked in my office I looked at him.

"How can I help you?"

"Satisfied?" He asked.

I nodded "But that's not what you wanted, was it?"

He shook his head. "Jasper, by law, you have to do your paper work or they come for you and everything you own. EVERYTHING!" I growled at this

"Then help me get it done and tell Charlotte to get Bella into training and tell Charlotte I'm not punishing Isabella if she asks that." He nodded and left Bella came to me

"So, you ready for round four?"

"I thought we were on three." she giggled

"I guess that was in my mind then." I raised an eyebrow at her

"Bella, I have to say I enjoy your sex, but that's not why I bought you." she looked at me

"Then why did you buy me?"

"Your my mate and you're gonna become a powerful vampire once your changed, but due to the laws I follow, my sire has to meet you and our kings before I let you mate with me or I do something like that."

She bit her lip.

"Yes, you may ask and I told you as long as we are like this, then you may speak freely." she nodded and fired her questions

"How do we mate? Should I be worried? When will they meet me? How do I act? What do I wear? Are they nice? How do I speak? What are there...?" I cut her off

"Bella! Don't worry about that, you still have a year to prove it to everyone in the castle! So, don't worry about it. But I would like you to meet your trainer for this. Charlotte, you may enter." She did and I looked at Bella's emotions which was jealousy. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about! She is Peter's mate. I created her and trained her to be a mate for both me and Peter. She knows where she stands with me." she nodded. "Bella, get to know her. I must go speak with Peter and Garrett. You'll meet him later." I walked out and left Peter and Garrett where at the bottom of the stairs. "Does any of those four know about Bella, yet?" they shook her head. "I want Maria to know before the kings."

They nodded as Maria walks in.

"You want me to know what before them? You're not going into war with them, are you?"

I looked at her. "I would win. Anyways, no, that's not what I wanted you to know. I found my mate. I had to buy her. So..."

"Really? So Charlotte is done being your slut?"

Peter had his mouth ajar then he looked at me. "You told me you haven't done anything to her! For a year!" he started to yell at me and I clicked my fingers. Garrett had his hand around him. I looked at Peter as Maria glared at him

"A, B convo, Peter! Stay out of it!"

He growled at me and I walked up to him and hit him across the face

"Me and Charlotte are leaving!"

"Fine, go! See if I care." I don't really, but the more I yell at him, the more he is gonna know that we've done this before and he comes back every time. Bella came down the stairs with Charlotte and noticed me and Peter

"What did you do, Peter? Oh, Mistress Maria, I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry for whatever my mate did."

She nodded and I stepped away from Peter and took my mate's hand.

"Bella, this is my sire. Maria, this is my mate."

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Thanks, I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to act."

"That's fine. How long has it been since you were here?"

"About five hours."

"And you already had sex three times. I believe that's a record."

Bella blushed. "Yeah, but you have to understand I was trained for sex and only sex."

She nodded. "I know and I find it unfair for you to do that. By the way, I love your collar."

"Oh, so do I! I make sure it's always on me. I love the last name in the sapphires. Have you seen it in the sun light? It like sparkles like you guys!" I smirked Maria looked at me

"Are you aware that she loves her collar a little too much?" I nodded. I was pleased how Maria and Bella got along.

I went over to speak to Peter

"I thought you were leaving with your mate?"

He looked at me. "It was a stupid fight between us."

I pulled Charlotte to me and kissed her cheek. What I wasn't expecting was Bella as she came up to me and slapped me across my face. Maria started to laugh, but then she screamed; her hand was red.

"Fuckin shit, I forgot your fucking rock!"

"I would hold your hand, but your mad at me."

She walked over to Peter. I growled. Maria stopped and looked at her

"Bella, if I were you, I wouldn't do that!" Peter grabbed Charlotte in his hands. Bella still grabbed him, and then moaned. I growled at this.

Maria pulled Bella out of the way and I advanced on Peter even though she did it, but he knew the rules and that pissed me off! So I was set to kill him.

"Jasper, you need me..."

I growled at him. "I don't think so."

"Major, with all due respect..."

I looked at Garrett, he knew not to fuck with me

"Peter..." Maria started

"Alright! Jasper, she doesn't know the rules yet, so you cannot punish me yet!"

I growled at him. "As your sire, I can."

"And also, you can do anything you want to his mate."

"How about we just end this?" We all looked at Bella

"Master Jasper, it was my mistake and not Peter's."

"You don't know the rules."

"Yeah, but it don't make sense for him to get punished."

I huffed and walked away to my study. Maria walked with me. I shut the door and she looked at me.

"It's a good thing she believes she needs a punishment."

"Why?"

"She needs to learn from her mistakes and truthfully, it was hers, but I also understand why you bother with Peter. He could also be faulted."

I looked at her confused. "How? I started to attack without reason!"

"Don't start yelling at me!"

"Sorry, I'm just stressed from my mate wanting a punishment."

"Jasper, what if you give her five light spanks?"

I thought about it. "That's not bad."

I went to the door and called Bella up here. She came and Maria stepped out and went down stairs.

"Five spanks."

She nodded and dropped her pants and lay on the bed. I told her to count

SPANK

"One."

SPANK

"Two"

SPANK

"Three."

SPANK

"Four"

SPANK

"Five."

"Good girl, now go get in the shower."

She nodded and then went into the bathroom as Maria came in.

I looked at her. "You know, she's not mad at you."

"I would hope not. She was the one that wanted the punishment. To me, I think she wanted it to be more sexual."

"All girls want a punishment sexually, Jasper."

I rolled my eyes at her. "So, can you tell me why you're here?"

"Hmmm, yes, I can. The Volturi want you to have a mate. VERY SOON."

I called Charlotte in the room. "Train Bella now."

She nodded and Peter and Garrett came in.

"Mistress Maria, Lord Jasper... It is time we up our numbers."

I nodded to him. "I'll get on that. Though it would have been done if I wasn't so busy doing all of this paperwork!"

"What are they for?" She picked up a couple then gasped! "Jasper! You haven't done this!"

I shook my head. "As of late, I've been busy!"

"I'll help you, but it better not take more than three days! And no, you're not getting mine!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

Garrett and Peter left and we did the papers, made copies and faxed them. Then we went to file them.

"Jasper, I've been thinking."

I looked up to see her. "About what?"

"About a lot of things, actually."

"Like?"

"You."

"Me?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Well, you have enough power to take over the vampire world, yet, you don't. Why?"

I looked at her and pursed my lips. "I don't have enough guards here."

"Yeah, but still, you..."

I raised my eye brow to her. "No, let's not, Maria. I don't even think you would want to me own the vampire race?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Well, again, you have enough power..."

"Maria, I don't want that answer again."

"Fine, a legend is in the hands of the Volturi and they are keeping it locked and sealed away when they said they will show the strong covens. I'm not sure what they were implying when they fucked up with you."

"When did they fuck up with me?"

"Shit!"

"Maria?"

"Jasper, don't kill me. The Volturi are hiding something from only YOUR COVEN."

"Be glad you're my sire." I walked out

"ISABELLA, BED NOW!"

"Coming, Major."

She came in the room undressing herself as she went to the bed I smirked at this I pray to whoever hears vampire preys that the legend isn't about my mate. Maria slid in the door

"If you were smart enough you would leave me and my mate alone."

"I don't care you know that. I've seen you in action before."

I growled at her. "Yes, but you know me. I'm very possessive."

"I know that. I created you, Jasper."

I growled at her again. "Turn Isabella."

She did as she started modeling her lingerie.

"Next."

She walked into the closet.

"Maria, I know you're my sire and next time you come back, I probably won't be pissy, so leave."

She growled and this time Peter came in and pulled her out. Good, because I wasn't really opposed to killing her!

Isabella's POV

I was trying on all of my lingerie for Jasper. I walked out in a purple one and I looked at him.

"What's wrong baby?"

He looked at me then sighed. "My sire."

"I don't have one, so I wouldn't know your pain."

He smiled and kissed me. "You will soon and I'll be it."

"When I'm a vampire, can we have sex?"

"Yea, we will. Trust me; you might not want to have human sex after that."

She smirked. "Good, cause I don't really like human sex."

He nodded and kissed me and then Maria opened the door. I sat on the bed.

"Jasper, would you like to explain to me why you went overboard when getting the humans?"

"Well..."

I looked at him

"He wasn't sure what slave training place I was at in Texas. So the rules are you buy one or don't come. He had to buy one to look for me every time. They stay human, I don't."

She nodded and then left. Jasper looked at me. "I'm so sorry for her."

"I don't care. I hope my sire won't be like that."

"Trust me, he won't."

"Do you already know who I'm gonna be changed by?"

He nodded. "Yea me!"

I hugged him. "Good!" I kissed him then he pushed me down. We made out until he ripped my clothes off my body.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I like that outfit way too much." I nodded as he gave me a hickey. After that, I liked it too much.

"Ugh Jasper!"

It was then that the door slammed open. He looked at the indruder.

"JASPER! I TOLD YOU NO SEX UNTIL ALL OF THIS PAPER WORK IS DONE!"

He growled and got off of me and covered me up

"Maria, I was unaware you were still here!" Jasper growled.

Peter came in. "Maria, I would stop before he kills you."

"He can't kill me."

"He can kill you and you know it. You think he won't go against the law, but that's the thing. He will if he has to. Now, let him do what he wants on his mate."

"Thank you, Peter."

He nodded and then left. Jasper looked at me.

"Just go and do some paper work. I'll be here unless Char is training me or I'm hungry." He nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed. I love you and try not to kill your sire tonight."

"No promises on that." He kissed me and then sent me some sleepy mojo or whatever the hell it is. The last thing I heard was, "IM GONNA KILL HER!"

A/N: IM SORRY FOR TAKEN SO LONG ON GETTING A STORY UPDATED SCHOOL INTERFERED ALOT NOW SINCE THAT IS OVER I DON'T HAVE MUCH EXCUSES SORRY IF YOUR STILL WITH ME REVIEW LOVE YOU GUYS AND ANY IDEAS WHO SAID IT? EITHER JASPER OR MARIA

~VAMPIRECHICK13~

* * *

><p>I love you guys review if you loved it! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed so far! AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"I'm gonna go to bed I love you and try not to kill your sire tonight."_

_"No promises on that." he kissed me then sent me some sleepy mojo whatever the hell it is. The last thing I heard_

_"IM GONNA KILL HER!"_

* * *

><p>Jaspers POV<p>

"MARIA!" She just looked at me

"Whether you like it or not they were coming any ways!" I growled. "I truly could care less if they came. I was only trying to find my mate!"

It was then that my door opened. "Jasper, baby, can you lower your voice?"

I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Isa."

She nodded and she came and kissed me. "So, can you tell me who you are talking about?"

"The kings are coming here, because I was too busy looking you and not doing my paperwork. That makes me so mad, because I don't want them to see you human! You and I were meant to rule the vampire race! And them seeing you human..."

I got cut off by one of the very men I was speaking about. "Well, we know how our new King feels about us, Marcus."

I growled. "I could care less what you three think I feel." Bella looked at me shocked. "Maria, could you take these men to their rooms?" She nodded I looked at Bella when they left. "Stay in the room until you are told to come out." She nodded again and then went into her room.

It was then that Maria came back with the three kings. "Where is their room?"

I sighed. "It doesn't matter right now." She nodded and I turned my attention towards those three. "I did my work, here it is!" I shoved it at them

"Only half of it is done!" Aro complained.

I growled. "I was more worried about finding my mate."

"Jasper Whitlock has a mate, who would have ever thought that?" Caius grinned snidely.

I growled and then told her to come out. She was a good mate as she did as she was told as she hid slightly behind me

"My mates name is Isabella and I want you three to see her in a higher and more fearful light like you do me."

They growled and I smirked. I knew right then and there that they were challenging me. "Shall we take this outside boys?" I asked as Peter came up in my office and looked at me.

"Another coven is here, Major. What are your orders?"

"Who is it?" I asked. He didn't say anything, only looked at my mate. "I asked you a question. I demand an answer, Peter."

"It's the Cullen's."

_Oh great, fur munchers_…

I nodded, knowing the leader won't leave until the golden boy gets what he wants. I looked at Charlotte then pointed to Bella.

She nodded and I went down the stairs. After that, I looked straight at them, causing their fear to spike. "How can I help you?"

The leader spoke. "I came here to see if you found your mate yet?"

Peter stepped down one step and Carlisle took a step back. "Stop with your lies!"

I looked at them and then I smirked. "You have a Whitlock among you."

They all looked at me, even Peter.

"Surely I didn't create her."

I looked at Peter. "I'm shocked that he even let it go."

He looked at me. "Who?"

I pointed to the seer. She snapped her head in my direction and looked at me shocked. "How can you tell?"

"I've been around more than the coven leader's wife. I know more about the race than him or our kings, my little one."

Peter went over to her and brought her over to me. She didn't fight him and I smirked. "You have potential, yet you waste it? Any ways, Carlisle, are you gonna tell me what you want?"

"Oh yes, I was just telling you that we have just moved here to Texas."

"Alright, thank you."

They left and Alice, their seer, stayed. "What do you mean 'I have potential and I waste it'?"

"Alice, my dear, I'm more powerful than the kings. They are in my office right now. If I could somehow collect you from that coven, I would teach you things you may not know about your power."

She looked at me in awe. "How long will it take?"

"A few years."

"Then in that case, let me tell my family."

_Wow that's was easier than I thought. _

Peter looked at me. "Me or Charlotte?"

I looked at him. Surely he would tell if it was Charlotte. "You. Char is your mate. You would be able to tell if she created by Charlotte." He nodded.

I told Garrett to bring down the Volturi and he did.

I looked at them "So, Aro what can I do for you?"

He looked at me shocked. "You don't know more about the vampire world than us!"

"Wanna test that theory of yours?" he shook his head. "That's what I thought."

Caius got down on his knees as I just called in my guard. Of course the Volturi thought I was hurting him, so of course they would attack me. But my guards had them restrained when they made their first move.

"Caius, what are you doing?" I knew what he was doing. I wanted to know why and I wanted him to say what he is doing

"Submitting to you."

"Why?"

"I can teach you things, also."

"What don't I know that you do?" I asked he and I are one the most violent vampires around so for him to submit to me and my castle really gets me going.

"I'm not sure. I just know that I'm going home to pack my stuff up and come back here. I'm stepping down from being a king and take a rightful place as a guard for you." wow I looked at Peter for a second then back at Caius

"Major, can I talk to you in your room real quick?" I nodded

"Garrett." he nodded and stepped in front of them we walked to my room Charlotte and Bella were on the bed

"Jasper, is everything OK?" I nodded

"I'm confused, but yea." I looked at Peter

"Well do you want him?"

"What choices will I have?"

"Well..." Bella walked to the bathroom and then came out in lace. Peter then pulled me into my office and he shut the door. I pouted

"Major, think about this. If we have Caius, we will be more feared and the other vampires will provoke the Volturi. They will rebel and we will come in at the end of the rebellion and step up. Once they see you and Caius they well retreat. I say take him." I nodded then we went back down Caius was still in that pose.

"Caius we will train you to be a Whitlock and when we are done we will decided if we keep you or not. So think of it as a try out. If you have a mate Charlotte will train her also." he nodded

"You all may leave, and Caius, I wouldn't come in contact with any one from the Volturi at this time." he nodded they all left. I looked at my guards

"Me, Peter and Garrett will train him, dismissed." they left the room as Isabella and Charlotte came down and I looked at them. I immediately felt there deviousness

"First, do I want to know what is under mine and Peter's robes? Second, Charlotte, you know better than to do this out here in the open. But if it's a segment of training Isabella..."

"She is done training me. I'm training her now." I cocked my head to the side and then I thought about it. I must say that I liked it.

"Isabella will train the other girls also." I went upstairs and Peter looked at me

"No way will you ever continue that!"

"What I do with the girls in this castle is up to me, not you. You're my second you don't tell me how to run the show. Now, I'm going to do some paper work I suggest you don't interrupt the girls. If you do, I will make sure I have a new second in your place." he nodded and walked off. I went to my office, but, of course, something always goes wrong. Peter flew through my door and I grabbed him before he hit my desk. I looked at him

"What the heck?" he looked at me

"Shit!" I looked at him as Garrett came in all pissed off I stood up not expecting this fight

"What is going on between you two?"

"He said my mate was fucking some vampire." I looked at him

"Who the fuck is your mate?" I didn't even know he was mated!

"Kate Denali." I nodded shocked. He's not even with her.

"How are you so far from her?" then she came

"He hasn't. I've been in his room the whole time he has been here." I nodded, that is understandable

"If he trains you. He would let you out? I won't risk it now, because one it's unsafe if you're not claimed and second, I sired half of these people. They only trust the girls I've sired." she nodded then

"He can't he would have to fill out more paper work then saying he has sired you. He is catching up on that now." I gave Peter a glare

"Forgive him; I didn't know he would answer me."

"Well, I break the rules but only if it's OK with your mate." she nodded and looked at her mate

"Kate, I will tell you this now and only once. Jasper can punish you without my knowledge or he can also tell me and have me watch it. Being his creation is hard work you don't stop working for him. I have no problems with you being re-sired from him but I will tell you good luck. He just made a new rule for the girls." I huffed at him

"The rule... fuck that it was a statement and my mate can only do a few girls at a time!" Kate looked at me as Charlotte and Bella walked in and they were still in mine and Peter's robes Peter stopped at what he was doing and looked up at his mate

"I thought Jasper told you not to look like that."

"He also said that because I'm training her that everything will be OK." Kate looked at my mate

"You're a human!" she nodded

"Yeah and you are?"

"Kate Garrett's mate." she nodded

"Nice to meet you, Kate! Hey Garrett, wanna see how well sex will be after I train her?" Peter tried to cover up a laugh with a cough as I did nothing

"You know Garrett she might be right." he looked at me shocked

"How can you say that?"

"My mate is a human and she satisfies me just fine. In fact, just her first day here we had sex around three to four times." she blushed and came to sit on my lap I let her

"I have nothing against humans, sire, but fuck sire, how can you be rough with her!?" my little vixen smirked

"Oh, I let him know if he's going hard enough." she actually tells me to go harder, so yeah, I think that she is fine.

"Actually, I tell him to go harder if he's not going hard enough." she pouted and Caius walked in

"Your guards led me up here while my mate was led to our room." I nodded

"Walked in at the time Caius." he nodded my mate laughed

"I'm proud that I can have sex with a vampire and that I want it harder I can get it harder. If your mates don't listen, then say fuck you all!" she walked into our room and slammed the door then we heard the door locked I looked at Garrett

"I suggest all of you leave to your rooms." Peter looked at me. I nodded then I walked around to the front of my room and walked inside,

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm a wreck." I walked up to her and kissed her

"Its fine, baby. He will say sorry and I promise that if he doesn't, I will punish him." Then he flew in here, his mate at my doorway. He was at my mates feet, actually begging her to forgive him. I smirked

"You don't have to forgive him right away, hun." I looked at Kate

"Exactly why not?"

"Because he has lied to you about not having a problem with humans." after that I was the Major. I pulled him up by his collar and he froze as Peter came in with some of the guards. He pointed towards Garrett. Everyone was submissive, but Bella, but I would never and could never hurt her  
>.<p>

"Take him to the punishment room." Kate was confused. I looked at her

"Speak vampire girl at my door."

"I have two questions Major sir."

"Go ahead and say them." she nodded

"First one; I thought we had to ask to come into your room? Second one; I thought I was going to get the punishment if my mate acted up?"

"Yes to the first and no to the second one. You will be watching and be held by my guards. Isabella, get some clothes on. Every one out." they left and I looked at my mate

"You will be watching this punishment. He disrespected you and you're gonna find out that I don't take that lightly. Your my human only can make in fun of you." she laughed I told her this while she got dressed

"Thanks, my vampire mate." I nodded and led her out of my room everything was quite then I heard the bell

"What's that?"

"You'll find out soon my mate." she nodded we were at the doors of the punishment room Mason one of my guards came out

"My King, we are ready." I nodded and led Bella in

"Garrett Rick Whitlock, I have sired and you I have led you to war as well as have trained you. You disrespect me by saying that I can't have sex with my very human mate. Then you went on saying it's not possible to have sex with a human when she told you she asks me to go harder. Your punishment is..."

* * *

><p>I love you guys review if you loved it! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed so far! AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA<p> 


End file.
